Taryon Darrington
| Appearances = }} | Last = | Count = 20 | AppID = Taryon Gary Darrington | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = true | C1App = false | C2App = false | C3App = false | C4App = false | C5App = false | C6App = false | C7App = true | C8App = true | Name = Taryon Gary DarringtonThe spelling of "Taryon Darrington" was confirmed by Sam Riegel. (source) | AKA = Tary Tary Jumbo (by Grog) Ermahgerd Swearagen (by Vax'ildan) 'T.D.' (by Tary himself, and by Trisha of the Whitestone Pale Guard) Sir Taryon Darrington (self-applied knighthood) Goldie (by Vex'ahlia) T (by Vax'ildan) | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Human | Class = Artificer (Alchemist) Artificer (Battle Smith) | Age = 29 and , meaning he is at least 29 after the time skip.}} | Alignment = | Languages = Common; Gnomish ; Sylvan ; Undercommon ; Draconic | Status = Alive | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = Deastok, Dwendalian Empire, Wildemount (home) | Family = Mariya Darrington (mother) Howaardt Darrington (father) Maryanne Darrington (younger sister) Oberon Darrington (grandfather) Lawrence (husband) | Connections = (member) Doty 5.0 (current construct and transciber) Doty 2.0 Percival de Rolo (best friend; Science Bro) Vex'ahlia (roommate; close friend) Doty (construct; best friend; transcriber; destroyed) Darrington Brigade (founder; leader) | Profession = Self-Proclaimed Adventurer Aspiring Author Tinkerer Alchemist Baker Grand Commander of the Darrington Brigade Founder/CFO of the Darrington Family Charity for Wayward Souls | StatsRef = | Level = 15 | HP = 121 | AC = 15 | DC = 17 | Str = 12 | Dex = 11 | Con = 12 | Int = 18 | Wis = 8 | Cha = 15 | FanArt = }} Taryon Gary Darrington is a human artificer played by Sam Riegel. Description Appearance |artist=advocatingAvian |source=https://twitter.com/advocatingAvian/status/832009192655314944}} ]] Taryon is a handsome human male with shoulder-length, feathered, dirty blonde hair. He has blue-green eyes and a well-groomed goatee adorning his dashing smirk. His frame is svelte and he is adorned in a set of polished immaculate breastplate armor that looks to be barely used, with numerous satchels all around him as well as jewelry and adornments. He has a silver helmet that shines with many embedded gems, including diamonds and opals. By 826 PD (roughly a decade after the Darrington Brigade was first founded), Tary's once-golden hair was showing signs of graying, but despite pushing 40 he always claimed he was closer to 33. Taryon's adventuring gear was beginning to show signs of wear and tear too - his golden armor and Rod of Mercurial Form had scuff marks and his Robe of Useful Items had largely been used up, with the used spaces being replaced with commemorative patches like 'Kill a Dragon'. Tary's somewhat more youthful appearance is due to his injection of an unspecified bovine supplement into his face. Personality Taryon tends to underestimate the intelligence of the people he meets. He assumed that none of Vox Machina were literate. When Percy asked him how Doty worked, Taryon began by explaining the basic functions of levers, pulleys, and inclines. Tary does not ask for names very often, instead choosing to give (often rude) nicknames to the people he meets. Tary seems to have a weak stomach, as he is prone to nausea and vomiting when encountering gory or disturbing situations. Biography Background Taryon has a great deal of wealth given to him by his father, who is a businessman. His younger sister Maryanne is set to inherit everything unless Tary can prove himself to his father, and so he set out to become a hero. He began stylizing himself as "Sir" Taryon Darrington, despite having never been knighted nor having any training as a knight. He has traveled with other adventuring groups in the past, but his companions ended up leaving him behind. . Tary later lied and said that they were all killed. He claimed to have killed a small beholder at some point in the past with help from sell swords, who "took it out into a field and, sort of roughed it up" for Taryon, who then dealt the killing blow to the beast. Tary eventually admitted that he has never been on a real adventure, and he had only been "adventuring" for a month or so before meeting Vox Machina. After returning from the Nine Hells, Tary further admitted that the reason his inheritance was taken away and his father looked down on him was because his father caught him having a romantic affair with one of his tutors, a man named Lawrence. Tary is unsure whether or not Lawrence is alive or not, but believes it's likely that he's dead because of how his father is. Tary admitted that the only person he's ever had romantic feelings for was another man, explaining that he pursued damsels because in all of the books he read, none of the heroes ever had relationships with men. Following this admission, he slept with Trisha and, upon meeting with Pike and Grog the next morning, declared that "women are soft and tender, and... they are not for me". Chapter 7 Taryon encountered Vox Machina in Ank'Harel as they were returning Ripley's hand, as they had promised. Though the group was annoyed by Tary's behavior and personality, they decided to accept his offer to be hired into his service at the price of 50,000 gold per day. Back at Whitestone, some of Vox Machina decided to test Tary's capabilities by attacking him. After only a few rounds, Tary surrendered. He broke down into ugly cries and proclaimed that he was unfit to be an adventurer. When Tary confessed that he was just trying to be an adventurer to prove himself to his father, Vox Machina decided to give him another chance. As they put it, they were won over by his "daddy issues". Tary accompanied Vox Machina on the last leg of Keyleth's Aramenté. On the journey to Vesrah, the group's ship was attacked by pirates, and Tary successfully killed a marid: his first ever kill. Later, he accompanied Vox Machina's mission to the Iron City of Dis, in the Nine Hells, in order to permanently kill the rakshasa Hotis. He purchased twenty soul stones at an inn, not knowing what the stones contained and why he felt such a burst of energy after consuming one. When he finally was able to identify the soul stones as receptacles for fragments of "refined soul", he promptly puked, followed shortly by an equally-horrified Keyleth. During the one-year time skip, he became roommates with Vex'ahlia after she finished reconstructing the Third House of Whitestone, her noble manor as a Baroness. The two roommates and Pike eventually went into business together to open a bakery called "The Slayer's Cake". Despite not being much of a baker, Vox Machina enjoyed having him at the bakery and Tary was best known for his blondies. After Vox Machina dealt with the deception of the Trickfoot family (Pike's relatives), Tary was abducted by a drow bounty hunter named K'ryyn, who had been disguised as a baker seeking employment. The bounty hunter had been paid by Taryon's father, Howaardt, to retrieve Tary and bring him back to the family estate in Deastok. Vox Machina managed to intercept K'ryyn in Wildemount, but Tary decided to return home anyways to finally face his father. Vox Machina decided to accompany Tary as support. When confronting Howaardt, his father revealed that the Darrington family was in dire financial straits and owed a tremendous amount of money to the Myriad: the local crime syndicate that controlled Wildemount in all but name. Howaardt also revealed that when Tary left home for his "adventure", Tary had stolen the entire family treasury: the true source of Tary's supposed wealth. Howaardt thought he had a solution for their financial problems: a marriage between Tary and Lydia Truscan. Lydia was the only heir to the Truscan Trust, which would give Tary (and by extension, the Darrington family) complete control of the Truscan family's wealth. Howaardt was determined to have Tary marry Lydia. Vox Machina decided to aid the Darringtons by speaking with the Myriad. Vox Machina spoke with a member of the Myriad, Korshad, who agreed to forgive some of the Darringtons' debts in exchange for Vox Machina clearing out an infestation of a Myriad-controlled platinum mine. Vox Machina did so, and Tary and Korshad haggled over the terms. The Myriad would seize the Darrington lands and tax revenue, minus the Darrington Estate itself and enough taxes to provide a reasonable income for the family. Tary also successfully negotiated that the Darringtons would get to keep a small farm adjacent to the Darrington Estate, as a source of crops and food for the family. However, when Tary requested a percentage of the platinum mine's profits, Korshad drew the line. When Tary informed his family about the deal, Howaardt was furious. After Tary announced his plan to relocate his family to the small farm, and use the Darrington Estate as a home for the poor and the headquarters for the Darrington Family Charity for Wayward Souls (or more simply, the charitable "Darrington Foundation"), an enraged Howaardt threw a chair at the wall. Still convinced that the Darrington family could've been restored to their original prosperity through an alliance with the Truscans, he venomously told Tary, "You should have married that girl!" Tary stood his ground and told Howaardt that the Darrington family was in financial trouble long before Tary stole the family treasury. Tary demanded his father stop blaming Tary for Howaardt's own mistakes. Howaardt broke down into tears and agreed to try Tary's plan. Tary also announced his plan to start a band of adventurers similar to Vox Machina in Wildemount: the Darrington Brigade, led by himself. Tary announced his decision to return to Wildemount after gathering his things in Whitestone. Before he could return to Deastok, Vox Machina was approached by Lionel Gayheart, who took them to a man named Aes Adon. They quickly discovered that this man was Scanlan Shorthalt in disguise. He had come to Whitestone to tell them of another Ziggurat that had been discovered in Marquet. Vox Machina decided to set out for Ank'Harel, with Taryon joining them for one last adventure. Chapter 8 During Vox Machina's fight with Vecna and Delilah Briarwood, Taryon's necklace alerted him about the deaths of Vex'ahlia and Vax'ildan (although he was unaware which members of Vox Machina had died). He clutched the necklace, fell to the floor, and started weeping. 'Chapter 9' At some point after , Tary and/or Doty finished his book and published it in Deastok. When the Mighty Nein visited the Invulnerable Vagrant in , Pumat Sol was seen reading The Daring Trials and Tribulations of Sir Taryon Darrington. ' ' Relationships Howaardt Darrington Taryon wishes to prove himself to his father, Howaardt, who seems to have a low opinion of his son. At some point Howaardt caught Taryon having a romantic affair with one of his tutors, a man named Lawrence, and he ostracized Taryon from the family, with Lawrence's fate unknown. After being pressed for information by Vox Machina regarding his relationship with his father, Tary admitted to them that he hated him. Maryanne Darrington Maryanne is Taryon's younger sister, and seems to be the favored child in the family, as she is the one set to inherit their land, property, and wealth. Taryon said that his sister would often hit him. Lawrence Lawrence was Taryon's tutor and lover before Taryon was ostracized from his family. It was, in fact, the discovery of this romantic entanglement that led to him being snubbed in favor of his sister. Lawrence is said to be about ten years older than Taryon, who was around twenty when they became attached. When asked by Vox Machina what he was looking for in a potential sexual partner, Taryon replied with "tall, fair, and strong". He uses these same descriptors to describe Lawrence shortly thereafter. In the epilogue, it is stated that Tary eventually found Lawrence again, and the two reconnected. Their relationship "picked up right where it left off". Doty Doty was Taryon's mechanical servant, scribe, and best friend. The human built him when he was 27 years old. Four other iterations of him were built later, Doty 5.0 being the last known, with the added bonus of an opposable thumb on his right hand. According to Tary, Doty 4.0 went rogue and attempted to kill him. Vox Machina Taryon hired Vox Machina to take him adventuring for the price of fifty thousand gold per day. So far he has paid 16,000 gold in the form of a check, much to Vex'ahlia's displeasure. Taryon got off to a rocky start with the band of adventurers, as his pompous demeanor and condescending attitude caused them to immediately dislike him. However, after testing his skills in what was essentially a hazing and causing the man to break down crying, Vox Machina felt more sympathetic towards him and began to warm up to their new companion. Taryon referred to the members of Vox Machina with nicknames, with the exception of Percy who introduced himself the night Vox Machina hazed Tary. Tary learned the rest of the party's names after Pike had him make flashcards and made him promise to look at them every night until he knew them by heart. Percival de Rolo Percy was initially distrustful and wary of Taryon, not believing that the other man had actually built Doty. In return, Tary assumed that Percy knew very little about mechanics and engineering, and explained such concepts to him at a basic level. However, after Tary opened up to the group, the two of them soon began to bond over their mutual love of tinkering and started collaborating on projects. Tary has always been fond of Percy. Despite being aware of Percy's relationship with Vex, Tary even went so far as to declare Percy as "the type of man I want to marry someday". The two maintain a platonic relationship and remain very good friends. Keyleth Keyleth, like most of Vox Machina, initially had a strong dislike towards Tary, and was vehemently opposed to the idea of him joining the group, both due to his pompous attitude and due to the sorrow she was feeling due to Scanlan's recent departure. Overtime, she warms up to him. Tary is very impressed by Keyleth's skills and abilities. Keyleth seems to appreciate his admiration, but also feels a bit jealous of his quick friendship with Percy. At one point the druid admitted to Vax'ildan that she felt like Tary was replacing her as Percy's best friend. Character Information Quests Taryon is on a quest to become a heroic adventurer in order to prove himself to his father, so that he can inherit some of his family's wealth instead of it all being passed on to his younger, stronger sister. Taryon is writing a book about his adventures. He is still trying to decide on a name for it, and has come up with many possible titles. Taryon keeps a list of adventures and acts of bravery he believes he needs to attempt to become a true adventurer. Known Items on List * Kill a Naga * K̶i̶l̶l̶ ̶a̶ ̶d̶r̶a̶g̶o̶n̶ (accompished some time "off-screen", he has a badge mentioning his deed that is referenced in "The Adventures of the Darrington Brigade".) * Kill a Beholder * Go to the Nine Hells (accomplished through Vox Machina using Plane Shift to go there ) * Rescue a maiden (accomplished at Keyleth's request during a battle against some pirates ) * Teleport (accomplished through Keyleth's Transport via Plants spell ) * Transport a Treasure * Escort a Muckity Muck (arguably he himself is one so it's automatically done) * A Revenge Plot (accomplished through Vox Machina's journey to the Nine Hells ) * A Classic Dungeon Crawl (Accomplished in with Vox Machina and Lionel Gayheart ) * Solving a Mysterious Riddle (Accomplished by solving the mystery of the platinum mine) * The Old Fashioned Double Cross (Accomplished in by ending the Trickfoot's schemes to steal from Pike) * Shopping Mission (accomplished by going potion-shopping with Grog ) * Defeat a Goliath Notable Items Current Items * Alchemist's Satchel * Bag of Holding * Black Dragon Breast Plate Armor (made from Umbrasyl) * Boots of Speed * Chime of Opening * Helm of Brilliance * Navigator's Tools * Ring of the Ram * Robe of Useful Items * Rod of Mercurial Form * Scroll of Fire Shield * Staff of Major Image Former Items * "Magical Egg of Power" (a rotten basilisk egg given to him by Grog ; traded to Cydric Gillsman ) * Potion of Mind Reading (used on Ogden Trickfoot) * Scroll of Programmed Illusion (used in the Nine Hells ) Abilities As an artificer of the Alchemist Specialty of the Unearthed Arcana edition of the class, Taryon has the ability to use various alchemical formulas for both offense and defense. In addition, he has the power to infuse items with magic for a set amount of time until the spell is used. In fact, most of Taryon's strength comes from his equipment rather than his own personal abilities. Despite that, he is able to hold his own. Artificer Abilities * Artificer Specialist: Alchemist ** Alchemical Formula *** Alchemical Acid *** Alchemical Fire *** Healing Draught *** Swift Step Draught *** Tanglefoot Bag ** Alchemist's Satchel * Infuse Magic * Magic Item Analysis * Mechanical Servant: Doty, Doty 2.0, Doty 3.0 * Spellcasting (Intelligence-based ability) * Superior Attunement (5 magic items) * Tool Expertise * Wondrous Invention ** 2nd Level: Bag of Holding ** 5th Level: Robe of Useful items ** 10th Level: Chime of Opening ** 15th Level: Broom of Flying With the release of Eberron: Rising from the Last War, the artificer class has been officially released, and Tary was retconned to be a Battle Smith. Battle Smith Abilities: *Tool Proficiency: Smith's Tools, or a different artisan's tool if already proficient *Battle Smith Spells: **Heroism, Shield **Branding Smite, Warding Bond **Aura of Vitality, Conjure Barrage **Aura of Purity, Fire Shield *Battle Ready: proficiency with martial weapons, can use Intelligence for attack and damage rolls *Steel Defender (Doty 5.0) *Extra Attack *Arcane Jolt: target of a (magical) weapon attack takes 2d6 force damage, or heal a friendly creature near the target for 2d6. Number of uses equal to Intelligence modifier, minimum of 1 *Improved Defender: Steel Defender gains +2 AC, Arcane Jolt improves to 4d6 for both uses, Steel Defender causes damage to attacker. Feats * Lucky Helm of Brilliance By pulling a gem from the Helm of Brilliance, Taryon can cast a spell based on the gem he selected. The Helm of Brilliance has a DC of 18. * Diamond: Prismatic Spray * Opal: Daylight Robe of Useful Items The Robe of Useful Items is covered in patches that turn into items once removed. Some of these patches contain spell scrolls that Taryon can use, however each can only be used once. * Hypnotic Pattern * Vampiric Touch Artificer Spells As a level 15 artificer, Taryon can know 10 spells at a time, and Detect Magic and Identify do not count against this number of spells. He can also swap a spell out with another one when gaining a level, so some of these spells may no longer be known by him. 1st-level * Cure Wounds * Detect Magic * Identify * Jump * Sanctuary 2nd-level * Alter Self * Blur * Enhance Ability * Invisibility 3rd-level * Fly * Haste * Revivify Quotations * "Form up, Brigade!" * "Danger is not my middle name. Gary is." Trivia * Tary and Percy, as an Artificer and a Gunslinger (respectively), became very quick friends and loved to trade mechanical and technological designs. This has led to Matt dubbing them the "Tinkering Nerds", and Taliesin and Sam have referred to themselves as the "Science Bros". Some of their most notable collaborations was a mechanical lamp powered by opals from Tary's Helm of Brilliance, as well as Percy helping Tary construct Doty 2.0. *Tary is a combination of all the members of Vox Machina. The luck and Speed enhancing boots of Vax'ildan, the tinkering of Percy, the companion of Vex'ahlia. Bag of Holding from Grog, spellcasting from Keyleth and Pike * Taryon was the winner of the third battle royale episode, where he fought against Percy, Vex'ahlia, Keyleth, and Grog. * Taryon's parents are named after Tony Stark's. *In campaign 2, episode 13, the Mighty Nein's favored shopkeeper Pumat Sol is revealed to be reading a book called "The Daring Trials and Tribulations of Sir Taryon Darrington." Though the details on the what, when and how are still unknown (other than Pumat calling it fiction due to how ludicrous the tales were) it is clear that at some point in the twenty year gap between campaigns, Taryon and/or Doty finally finished his book. This mention of Tary is the first time a member of Vox Machina has been mentioned in campaign 2. *As revealed in The Adventures of the Darrington Brigade, Tary has written other books besides The Daring Trials and Tribulations of Sir Taryon Darrington: **"Cry Tary Cry: Unlocking the Power of Raw Human Emotion" (self-help book)Tary's letter to Vox Machina after Vecna's defeat at Vasselheim (as posted on Twitter by Sam Riegel). **"The Man Who Should Be King" (Hazel described it as "good, but not your best") **"The Blonde, The Brave, and The Bold" (Hazel said that book was "alright") **"Taryon Darrington and the Half-Blood Prince" (Hazel said it was "absolutely her favorite") ** "The Turbulent Trials of Taryon Darrington and his Adventurers, Vox Machina" (possibly a flub by Marisha of the title "The Daring Trials and Tribulations of Sir Taryon Darrington", though it could potentially be a sequel to the original book) References Art: Category:Vox Machina Category:Deastok Category:Main player characters Category:LGBTQ+ Characters